


Free!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Iwatobi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is confronted with Merlin's new cosplay and not really sure he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this one. Actually Free! Iwatobi Swim Club seems to be MY latest obsession. And now the boys have to suffer for that. No, not actually sorry. I'd love to see Merlin like that. 
> 
> If you don't know the anime, just google Makoto Tachibana and Iwatobi Swim Club to get the same images in your head as I had when I was writing. 
> 
> And no, this is not worth getting beta'd. Have fun reading anyway.

Arthur rolled his eyes when he heard the theme song of Merlin’s latest obsession blare from where Merlin had put up his laptop. He would never understand how anyone could get into a show like that and knew Merlin would come up with the idea of cosplaying one of the characters sooner or later. 

Just as he had hoped that his boyfriend would be over the Belfast Strangler show and he didn’t have to go to boring conventions with things he wouldn’t understand even if he tried, Merlin had found something new to follow. But…wasn’t he a bit too old to get into anime? 

Merlin had never shown any interest in the Japanese culture or the language but now, more often than not, animated characters yelled in Japanese through their apartment and Merlin got that happy goofy look on his face when he watched it. At least he hadn’t forced him to watch with him yet. It was only a matter of time, though, Arthur knew that much. 

A suspicious amount of parcels had arrived lately which could only mean one thing: Merlin had been shopping online.

Sighing, Arthur neared Merlin’s room when he heard him unpacking stuff while singing along to the music of the anime, thereby probably insulting whole peoples by pronouncing words he didn’t know the meaning to wrongly. “Merlin?”

“Arthur! Come on in! What do you think?”

Arthur opened the door and then stood rooted to the spot. Merlin wore skin-tight...what were they called? Leggins? A sports jacket of some kind seemed to complete the outfit. When Merlin turned, Arthur was distracted by Merlin’s naked chest underneath the open jacket and only belatedly noticed the big green contacts and the sandy-blond wig. He blinked. “Merlin?”

“Makoto!” Merlin beamed and opened his arms in a tadaa-gesture.

“Gesundheit.” Arthur didn’t know what to make of it. Obviously this seemed to be the outfit of one of the characters on Merlin’s new show, but since he never cared for it, he had no idea what to make of it.

Merlin laughed. “That’s the name of my character. Of course I’ll shave my chest or maybe get it waxed, that’s probably the better idea.”

Arthur still wasn’t sure of all of this. “You are going to leave the house bare-chested?” That so wasn’t like Merlin, even though he knew that when Merlin cosplayed, he did things every-day-Merlin wouldn’t. 

“I’ll wear a t-shirt and sweatpants over this to go to the convention centre, but will change there.”

It was disturbing that Merlin looked at him with green eyes and pupils that were so much larger than that of any real person. “You look…different.”

“Percy said to cos Haru since I wouldn’t have to wear a wig and the eye colour would match, but I’m too tall to be Haru and don’t have the built for Sousuke, so Makoto it is. He’s the cutest of them anyway.”

Arthur had no idea what Merlin was talking about but didn’t have time to worry about him calling an animated character ‘cute’, he didn’t really feel comfortable with the thought of people seeing his boyfriend – who usually wore clothes so baggy that everyone feared they’d just slide off of him at some point – in nothing but tight leggings and a jacket carelessly pulled on but ready to be discarded any second. 

Merlin took swimming goggles out of one package and put them around his neck. “All done!” He beamed. 

“So this Mato bloke is a swimmer?”

“Makoto, yes. He’s the backstroke swimmer of the high school team and green is his colour.” Merlin pointed to the green pattern on the otherwise black leggings and then to the eyes. He chuckled. “It’s so nice that the guys are colour-coded, it’s easy to know who’s who.”

“You’re…you’re going to a convention as a high school swimmer? In nothing but skimpy swim leggings and a jacket?” Arthur couldn’t believe what he saw and heard. His Merlin, who usually was self-conscious and couldn’t wear enough shirts over t-shirts would go to a convention half-naked?

“Leg-skins is what they call them, I believe.” Merlin turned in front of the mirror. “Maybe I should call Percy so we can do some work-out for the legs before the con,” he mused.

Arthur didn’t even notice that he growled. Those pants showed off way too much, especially since Merlin wore them really low. “Can’t you pull them up a bit?”

“But they have to be worn this way!” Merlin protested. “Here, look, I’ll show you some pics.” He turned and leaned forwards to open a folder on his laptop, thereby presenting his firm butt to Arthur. 

Arthur reached out and ran a hand over Merlin’s butt before he stepped close and pressed his groin against him. 

“Oy!” Merlin’s protest was weak and he wiggled his butt and shoved back against Arthur.

Running his hand over the smooth fabric, Arthur reached around and cupped Merlin’s bulge, leaning over his back. “So, Mr. Highschool Swimmer, would you care for a bit of work-out right now?”

Merlin turned his head and threw Arthur a cocky look with these disturbingly large green eyes of his and for a moment, Arthur felt weird. But the growing cock in his hand, the way Merlin shoved back against him and the whispered ‘Arthur’ convinced him that it was his boyfriend and not some fantasy figure, so he let go for a moment to shove his jeans down and then slowly pulled the tight fabric off of Merlin’s arse.

Has a sequel now. [After the Con](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6999745)


End file.
